Zenwood (mission)/Transcript
calls James on the bluetooth. JOEY: Y’know, you could try to get to Zenwood, the third island. JAMES: You think? I don’t know if I’m ready. I got through the Lonshan blockade, but the lockdown’s still on. Since I got through one the cops are probably guarding the Zenwood blockade with more force. I don't know if I’m ready. JOEY: Dude. You just took down a gang that has ruled the city for more than 50 years. I think you can take down some armored cops. JAMES: Yeah but that battle weakened me. All those Ululators I fought... that sucked. JOEY: Yeah, Ululators really suck. But at least they’re no more. Well, some thugs will still be around, but as a whole, you eradicated them. JAMES: Yeah, we established this already. Now, what should I do about the blockade? JOEY: Well look, as a best friend I believe you can do it already. But if you don’t feel confident, head down into one of the Black Markets, I have a new ultra-cool power for you. heads down into one of the Black Markets. The player must buy the [[Launch] power. With this power, James raises his arms into the sky and then lowers them fast. He then uses the energy to launch himself into the air. This power can also be upgraded so time slows down when he’s in the air, but this upgrade is unlocked later in the game. After James buys the power, he heads back up to the surface.] JOEY: You ready to take down a few armored cops? Maybe some choppers? charges up his aura powers. JAMES: Never been more ready. screen fades out to black and then when it reappears, James is hiding in the bushes on the side of the dead highway, right next to the blockade heading into Zenwood. There are two choppers parked on either side of the blockade and there are barricades, slick agency cars and an armored van parked there. There are many [[FFUB|armored agents] standing there, armed with guns.] JAMES (WHISPERING): Joey, I’m at the area but I’m trying to stay low for now. There are no cops here, just a lot of agent-type guys. JOEY: Agents? They have suits and slick black cars and stuff? JAMES: Yes, but they’re not wearing suits, they’re wearing black and yellow military grade armor. What should I do? JOEY: Do they look like they pose a threat? JAMES: Yes! JOEY: To you? JAMES: Well, when you put it like that, not as much. But these are no cops. These are high-class military-grade agents. JOEY: Better take ‘em out, then. I believe in you, James. [With that, James hops out of the bushes and onto the dead highway, right in front of the blockade. He then sees that the cars, choppers and vans have agency logos on them, and the agents are wearing the same logos on their body armor. James must take out these challenging agents. There are about 20. The van has a machine gun mounted to the top and there are turrets around that James must destroy. He must also take out the choppers. When James takes out all soldiers, he blows up the blockade, causing it to collapse in a heap of smoke. With this, James just cleared the second blockade and can now head down to Zenwood, the third and final island.] JAMES: Great. Now onto Zenwood, the third and final island. screen fades out to a cutscene, showing the island of Zenwood and James voicing over. JAMES: Zenwood. One of three islands in Interface City. This island is quiet and suburban, no gangs here. But the people have no access to stores or anything, they have to travel to Lonshan, some even to Feldis, to get groceries. Imagine the impact the blockade had on them, not being able to get out. There’s a power station south of this island, but it is restricted. Below that is Doxon Island, a small island with an abandoned power plant on it. This is where the FFUB set up shop. It’s blocked off for now, so no one can get to it, but we’ll have to see. [After the cutscene ends, the screen reappears to see James standing at the other side of the bridge, in Zenwood. Zenwood is quiet, there is no activity, it is nighttime and you can hear crickets. After the cutscene ends, an on-screen message appears, saying, '“You can now travel in and out of Zenwood”'. Once the player dismisses this message, the mission ends.] Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)